Sweet and Spicy: Kisses for Maiko
by genki-escapist
Summary: Collection of fanfics for 30 Kisses. Theme 2 news, letter. Zuko's sincere feelings in perfect calligraphy, carefully composed and sealed with a kiss. Spoilers for The Eclipse
1. Excessive Chain: Bride Lessons

**30 Kisses for Maiko:** I decided to put together my one-shots for my Maiko 30Kisses claim under one story. I hope you will enjoy all of them.

**30 Kisses Theme: **"#13 excessive chain"

**Premise: **Mai's lessons on how to be a proper crown princess just get more and more difficult everyday. But there is a reason why she keeps trying harder. (Maiko)

**Author's Notes: **For this fanfic, I'm not aiming to discuss any universal themes or to provide any epiphanies. This fanfic is simply for Maiko fluff. Because there's not enough to go around. This fanfic is written before 'Secret of the Fire Nation.'

**Disclaimer: _Avatar_ doesn't belong to me. Zuko and Mai belong to each other.**

**Bride Lessons**

Delicate fingers danced across the length of the shamisen, defining the notes at the neck and plucking the strings in a melody as light as a morning breeze. Three notes twanged in succession, the last one sustained before it faded in the air.

"Very good, My Lady," Sifu Himig said. "Your plucking still needs work—the Song of Plum Blossoms in the Wind is particularly soft… like a wisp of a feather. The notes you have formed perfectly, and played to the rhythm. Now, let's hear it again."

Mai suppressed a sigh. She used to be able to learn a song with every session or two, but she had spent nearly a week on this song. Sifu Himig had assured her that the piece was truly difficult to master. She had to learn it for it's one of the songs that should be in the repertoire of any princess.

She set her fingers to the first note and took a deep breath—she winced at the tightness of her stiff, wide belt. Then she played.

Halfway into the song, the sound of a pair of clappers made her jump—the note twanged discordant. "I'm sorry princess," Sifu Saya tucked her clappers in her belt as she stepped in the room. "It's time for dance."

The shamisen teacher frowned. "We haven't finished yet, Sifu Saya."

The dance teacher frowned right back. "If we don't begin on time, we won't end on time, and Sifu Diwa will blame me for keeping the princess away from her history lessons."

Sifu Himig didn't look happy, but she said: "Please disassemble your shamisen, My Lady."

Mai disassembled the instrument and packed it in its case. She stood up, and the room seemed to tilt. Both teachers caught her when she stumbled.

"Are you alright, princess?" Sifu Saya asked.

Mai breathed slowly, as deeply as she could in her tightly-laced robes, until she felt less faint. She had been so nervous while having lunch—Fire Lord Ozai had asked her all sorts of questions about her lessons that she hadn't been able to eat properly. "I have practiced the Dance for the Golden Dragon," she told Sifu Saya.

"That's wonderful!"

"But between your lessons and your engagements with Prince Zuko and the rest of the Fire Lord's family, you hardly have any time to sleep," Sifu Himig said. "You shouldn't be compromising your rest, My Lady."

Sifu Saya looked guilty. "Sifu Himig is right."

"I am quite alright. Let us begin." Mai stood on her tiptoes and raised one hand over her head, wrapping her other arm around her body as she tilted her gaze heavenward. Sifu Saya clapped to signal the start of the dance and Sifu Himig played the music.

Sifu Saya shook her clappers at the transitions and to stress the rhythm at tricky portions. "Arch more!" She shouted when Mai arched her back, throwing her arms behind her. "Higher—" when Mai leapt.

Her short, quick breathing only tired Mai faster. She twirled across the tatami. She tried to shift into another stance at the end of the sequence, but when she slowed to a stop, the room tilted again and she sank to her knees.

"Princess!"

"My Lady!"

Sifu Himig supported her by her shoulders as Sifu Saya pulled an elaborate fan from her belt and fanned her face.

"That fall was certainly graceful!" Azula leaned against the doorway, laughing. Mai felt her cheeks burn and she dropped her gaze to the floor. The princess was supposed to be her friend, but she had taken to making snide comments when she saw Mai hard at work with her lessons.

"Princess Azula, please don't joke," Sifu Himig said. "Lady Mai is an exceptional student, all her teachers agree. Fire Lord Ozai is certainly very pleased with her."

"Oh please," Azula rolled her eyes. "It's just Zuzu she's going to marry, it's not like Father will expect so much from her."

"Princess Azula!" Sifu Saya reproached.

Azula smirked. "Mai, you can't even dance—"

"Leave her alone, Azula!"

Mai looked up at the voice, her cheeks turning redder when she met Prince Zuko's amber eyes. He turned to his sister and glared.

"How sweet, Zuzu to the rescue." Azula cooed.

"Don't call me Zuzu!"

"Why not, Zuzu? It's your girlfriend's nickname for you, isn't it?"

"It was an accident," Mai murmured. "I stuttered… I was not really calling Prince Zuko such…"

Azula grinned mischievously. She walked towards Mai and leaned so close, their noses almost touched. "So you really are Zuzu's girlfriend?"

Prince Zuko's face glowed like the setting sun; Mai knew she was at least as flushed as he was. "Azula… I didn't mean—"

"You didn't mean to be his girlfriend? I understand. Who would want to marry Zuzu?" The princess patted her cheek. "Poor Mai."

"Will you stop that!" Zuko demanded, stomping over. "Or else—"

"Or else, what?" Azula challenged.

"… Father has already told you to stop bothering Mai when she's studying."

Azula narrowed her eyes at him. "She was my friend before Father even thought of having you betrothed, Zuko." She stalked out of the room.

"It's a good thing you arrived, Prince Zuko," Sifu Saya said, fanning Mai again.

"But why are you here, Your Highness?" Sifu Himig asked. "Don't you have a session with one of your teachers?"

"Sifu Neji dismissed me early, he said—that is…" Zuko's cheeks reddened again. "He said I… shouldvisitmyfiancéeand… and see how she's doing." He glanced at Mai, and quickly looked away. She dropped her gaze to the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her teachers exchange meaningful looks. "In that case, we should let you talk by yourselves," Sifu Himig said, standing up.

"That's not necessary!" Zuko exclaimed. Mai was mortified when Sifu Saya handed the dancing fan to the prince, who, not knowing what else to do, simply accepted it. Her teachers stepped out of the room and slid the doors shut.

Mai pulled herself to her feet just as Zuko kneeled in front of her. They looked at each other, hesitating, then she kneeled down again as he stood up again.

They stared at each other uncomfortably, before Zuko asked: "Should I sit down?"

"If-If you want to…"

Zuko sat down on the tatami, tucking his legs. In silence, they stared at each other again. He opened Sifu Saya's fan and started waving it at her face.

"Prince Zuko!" Mai raised her wide sleeve to her mouth. "Please, you don't have to…"

"Wasn't Sifu Saya fanning you when I came in?" He asked. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm well," she replied. "Please… I'll do it myself." He gave her the fan and she fanned herself, trying to hide behind the fan.

"Does Azula disturb your lessons often?"

"No…" she faltered at his earnest gaze, and amended, "not really…"

"You should tell somebody when she does that," Zuko said.

Mai shook her head. "But Princess Azula… tell to whom?"

"Well… you can tell me."

She shook her head more vigorously. "Oh no, Prince Zuko… it really isn't a problem."

"You have to tell me," Zuko insisted. "I'm supposed to take care of you."

She snapped the fan shut and placed her hands on her lap. She knew just how seriously the Crown Prince took his duties, and the last thing she wanted was to become one of his problems.

"Mai?"

"Princess Azula only reminds me to work harder," Mai murmured. "I haven't done as well as I should have."

"Don't say that, all your teachers have been telling Father what a good student you are."

"They're just saying that to make me feel better…" she sighed. "Sifu Saya says I'm a good dancer, but she corrects every move I make…"

"She probably just wants you to become even better."

"She's just saying that to—"

"No, she isn't!" Zuko insisted. "She's right, you _are_ a good dancer." She blinked in surprise. "I… I've seen you dance… sometimes Sifu Neji dismisses me early and… Sifu Saya is right," he continued in a quiet voice.

She opened the fan again, hiding behind it. "Prince Zuko…" He had seen her dance and thought she was a good dancer! She felt short of breath. "But still, I have so much difficulty…" Zuko's face blurred. She gasped and brought a hand to her temple.

"Mai?" She saw him sway and her vision darkened. "Mai!"

----

"Mai?" Zuko saw her eyes flutter shut as she swayed before falling limply on her side. "Mai!"

He carefully picked her up, cradling her head and neck in his arm. The door slid open, and Sifu Himig and Sifu Saya scrambled inside, screaming "My Lady!" and "Princess!"

Zuko frowned. "How did you know…"

"We were watching—ouch!" Sifu Saya rubbed her ribs where Sifu Himig elbowed her.

"What—were you _spying_ the entire time?" The prince demanded indignantly. The teachers exchanged guilty looks. "Nevermind, call the healers!"

The teachers ran out of the room, but after a few moments, Sifu Himig came back. "Unlace her belts—all of them!"

He blinked, unsure of what he heard. "What?"

"Unlace her sashes! The matrons don't listen when they're told they lace up Lady Mai too tightly. They might have been too much today."

"But… me?" Zuko looked from to the unconscious girl, to her teacher, then back at her again.

Sifu Himig put her hands on her hips impatiently. "Surely one of your teachers has taught you how to unlace a princess' robes? How can you get married if you can't manage that?"

He felt his face grow hot. "I do know how to do it! It's just that—"

"All of them!" Sifu Himig shouted as she ran out of the room, leaving Zuko to his uncomfortable task.

He removed his coat, made a pillow of it, and gently laid Mai on her side. He unknotted the small laces on the bow at her back before unknotting the large bow itself. The sash unfurled, the stiff silk rustling loudly. Under the sash, he found more silken laces, wound oppressively tight around her bodice. "What are they doing to you?" He muttered as he unknotted them all

He loosened her heavily embroidered shenyi then checked the belt around her underrobe, his face burning. Surely Sifu Himig can't have meant _that_ as well. It felt loose enough anyway. He turned her on her back and fanned her with Sifu Saya's fan.

A few moments later, she stirred and her pale gold eyes fluttered open. He helped her sit up. She rubbed her eyes.

Then she noticed her robes. She made a sound like a squeak and pulled her shenyi close. "Sifu Himig told me to untie your belts," he explained quickly. She nodded, flustered.

"Mai…" She looked up at her name. "Are they all being hard on you?"

"Who, Prince Zuko?"

"The matrons."

"No, Prince Zuko, they're very kind to me."

He frowned. "Why are they punishing you with those belts?"

"A lady's robes are supposed to be laced tightly," Mai explained.

"But isn't that a little excessive?"

"I suppose I'll get used to it. All ladies adapt this manner of dress once they turn thirteen."

"… Are your lessons too difficult?" He asked.

"No, Prince Zuko." She looked like she was about to cry.

"But it seems all of this is making you miserable."

"I'll just have to work harder…"

They sat in silence. Mai had turned her gaze upon her hands. Her porcelain cheeks looked paler than ever.

"You know…" he hesitated. "If this makes you unhappy… Mai, you shouldn't marry me if you don't want to." To his surprise, tears gathered in her pale gold eyes and streaked down her pale cheeks. "Mai!"

She covered her face with her sleeves, her slender shoulders trembling. He laid one hand upon her back, with the other he held her wrists and pulled her hands from her face. "Mai, why are you crying?"

"But I…" Her pale gold eyes were sincere; he saw they were filling with tears again. "I want to marry you," she whispered.

He blinked in surprise. "You do?"

"I know you don't want me to…." she buried her face in her sleeves again.

"I—no! That's not it."

"You're telling me not to…" Came her muffled voice.

"I just didn't want you to be miserable," he said. "It's not that I don't want to marry you… the truth is, I—I haven't really thought about it…"

Slowly, she brought down her sleeves. "So…" she said in a small voice. "What do you think now?"

"Now?" His eyes widened. "Well I…" He cleared his throat. "I think… I think…"

"It's okay." A soft smile bloomed on her face. "You don't have to answer that now. Maybe someday." She took a deep breath and then, blushing, quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He gaped at her. She raised her sleeves to hide her pink tinted cheeks, her pale gold gaze shyly meeting his eyes. He felt himself blush too. He had a feeling that 'someday' was going to come sooner than later.

**Author's Notes again : **There we go, pre Agni Kai fluff. And yes, I just couldn't help but put in an itsy-bitsy Maizula scene. Until the Zuko-Mai betrothal theory is explicitly disproved, you can be sure I will abuse it in fanfics. It's too much fun to play around with that theory to discard it just yet.

Don't forget to review!


	2. The Sound of Waves: Resonance

**30 Kisses for Maiko:** This was previously released in a different story, but I decided to put the one-shots under one story so that Maiko fans may better keep track of them.

**30 Kisses Theme: **"#29, the sound of waves"

**Premise: **History doesn't repeat itself, but people repeat history. Maiko, Ursai

**Author's Notes: **This started out as an Urzai fic with Maiko sideshipping, but as I turned the idea in my head, I decided to make it the other way around.

**Disclaimer: _Avatar_ doesn't belong to me. Zuko and Mai belong to each other.**

**Resonance**

Stringed ornaments hung overhead, and the avenue leading to the palace was lined with merchants' booths. In the square, entertainers performed onstage, drawing enthusiastic clapping from the audience. Citizens all wore their best clothing and mingled, generous with their laughter and money.

Princess Ursa straightened the collar of her son's festival robes. "Don't unclasp it dear, it would look untidy."

"But it's uncomfortable," Zuko complained.

"I know, but a prince must get used to such attire. The citizens are looking at you."

"Mom!" Azula tugged her sleeve. "Can I go with my friends?"

She looked around at the crowd. "Where are they, dear?"

"There, Mom!" She pointed at the patch of bamboos growing beside the road. Mai and Ty Lee, both clothed in formal robes, were writing on colorful slips of paper, under the watchful eyes of their respective escorts. "They're hanging wish cards."

"Very well then." Princess Ursa turned to the captain of the guards escorting them. "Captain, please assign the care of Princess Azula to some of your men." Azula started walking but Ursa pulled her back. "Wait a minute, dear, maybe Zuko should go with you."

"Mom, do I have to?" Zuko asked.

Azula stuck out her tongue. "You don't have to, I don't want to go with you anyway!" Accompanied by half of the guards, she headed for her friends.

"Zuko, why won't you go with your sister?"

"She'll be playing with her friends." Zuko wrinkled his nose. "I'm not going to have fun—girls are crazy."

"Zuko!" Princess Ursa laughed. "In a few years time you will probably find yourself doing some crazy things for a girl."

"No way!" He cried.

"It happens to boys when they grow up," she explained. "They fall in love. You too will find yourself a princess to marry."

"No!" He shook his head. "I don't want to marry. Girls are crazy."

They caught Mai's pale gold eyes wandering from her wish cards to Zuko. She blushed and looked at her wish cards again, avoiding Zuko's eyes.

"Crazy," he grumbled.

"That's what all boys say at your age. I imagine your father must have said something like that as well."

"Dad?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Yes. But you see, we found a very suitable match in each other," she said, smiling.

Zuko stared at her doubtfully. "But that's you and Dad. You're parents."

"It will happen to you too. One day, you will fall in love with a girl." She leaned close to his ear and whispered: "Maybe she will have eyes pale gold as dawn's first light."

His face turned red and he glanced at Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai hanging their wishes upon the bamboos. She smiled. "Won't you go with your sister even for just a little while?"

Moments later, Prince Ozai came by and asked: "Wasn't Zuko with you?"

"He was, my Lord," she replied, barely suppressing her amused laughter. "Now he is with Azula and her friends." She gestured towards the bamboos.

Zuko had borrowed a brush and was writing his wish on his card. He made to hang his wish on the tree, but he stopped and searched through his pockets. Mai untied a ribbon from her hair and offered it to him. He looped the ribbon through the card and tied it to the bamboo.

Azula shouted something at him, looking displeased. Ty Lee pointed at one of the booths, where a silk merchant had a display of brightly colored ribbons. Zuko led Mai to the merchant. Azula followed them but Ty Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stage where a magician was performing.

The ribbon Zuko selected was white. The other ribbons in Mai's hair were pink. He tied the ribbon in her hair, and Ursa found it suited her.

"That child is Lord Yen and Lady Mir's daughter," Ozai observed.

"Yes," Ursa nodded. "My Lord, would you say that she would make a fine lady?"

"For certain. Her kind would be a match for royalty."

"Indeed, a perfect match."

They watched Zuko and Mai make their way to the fireflakes stand and purchase a bag to share.

"I just came from the royal palanquin," Ozai said. "Fire Lord Azulon has required our presence for a ceremony."

"Then, let us not keep Fire Lord Azulon waiting." She took his arm and they walked to the temple.

Fire Lord Azulon was already at the top of the steps. "Prince Ozai, you are late. The ceremony is about to start."

"My apologies," Ozai said, bowing.

"Your responsibilities are mere ritual, and yet you still fail to perform them properly."

The prince was silent, his face impassive. Impulsively, she said: "It was me, Fire Lord Ozai. I tarried and caused Prince Ozai's tardiness—"

Ozai patted her hand in a restraining fashion. "Ursa." He bowed again to the Fire Lord. "It was entirely my fault."

"Mend your shortcomings," the Fire Lord said. He then addressed Ursa. "My daughter, even if it be your doing, it remains his fault—what sort of man is ruled by his wife?" He turned and entered the temple.

Ursa looked at Ozai's face. His expression was unreadable. He stared at the entrance for a few moments before leading her inside.

_A lady's fortune rises and falls with that of her lord's. Tread carefully for both of us, for I can serve only within my limits._

"Your dream will come true, Prince Ozai."

The candles on the small altar before him flared when she spoke. He opened his eyes halfway and glanced at her, frowning at her interruption.

"You need not trouble Master Agni, nor beg for Mistress Svaha's mediation. What you are asking for will be given."

"Ursa, what are you talking about?"

"You will succeed Fire Lord Azulon and rule the Land of Fire."

He stared at her, seeming confused. "Ursa, what… I don't—"

"You asked Fire Lord Azulon to make you his heir." She looked him straight in the eye. "He said he will punish you for your insolence—"

"Ursa—"

"I know what the punishment was!" She cried, her voice breaking in anguish.

He watched her, silent.

"Ozai, your own son…" She tried to compose herself, but a lone tear still slipped and streaked down her cheek.

"Ursa," he said. "You don't understand, I didn't mean—"

"Even if you didn't, what about Fire Lord Azulon?" She whispered. "Wouldn't he have Zuko killed if that's the punishment he has given you? You should know him better than anyone, Ozai!"

"Ursa, no one will harm our son."

"I have already made sure of that." She said grimly.

He scrambled to his feet. "What did you do?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Ursa—what?"

"Why should you ask? You will inherit the throne, is not that the only thing that matters to you?"

His eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't be difficult. You're my wife and I demand that you tell me exactly what you've done."

"I made sure that Fire Lord Azulon will never give a command to cause my son's death again," she said. "That he will never give another cruel command, ever again."

He released her, his hands dropping to his sides. Without their warmth, a chill creeped up her arm. "You couldn't have…"

"A mother will do anything to protect her children."

He dropped his gaze to the floor. A few moments later, he looked up again. His weary stare showed no will to sustain conflict.

"When the advisers strip the tapestry behind his throne to determine his wishes, they will find you named as his successor in his hand."

"… How?"

"For one skilled with swords, calligraphy is no difficult task."

"The Fire Lord's throne… it is said that Agni himself guards it. And that Agni will smite anyone who crosses its boundaries."

"It is said that Agni himself killed his parents for they could not care for him."

"………"

"I'm leaving," she said, turning towards the door.

He seized her arm. "No. I won't allow it."

"If you so will it, I will stay, my Lord. I will stay, and risk being condemned for treason, enduring the indignities of detainment, suffering execution by fire."

His grip slackened. She looked back at him and stilled the instinct to reach up and smooth the anxiety from his brow. "Zuko deserves a chance to grow up, pursue his goals, win his princess, and live his destiny. Please remember that."

He didn't stop her when she walked out of the door.

It was time for her to depart. Still, she slipped into another chamber. She spoke to her son, rousing him into somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. "Zuko, please, my love, listen to me." She embraced him. "Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."

As she walked away, she looked back; through the cloud of slumber, his amber eyes beseeched her to stay.

Outside, the horizon was tinged with the first rays of dawn. In the guise of a traveling merchant, she sought passage in the first ship she saw.

She leaned against the railing as the ship pulled away, rolling over the choppy waters, the sea wind stinging her eyes as she kept them upon the shore. Once, she nearly shouted for the ship to turn around but she stopped herself. Now, her presence would do her loves more harm than good.

Slumping against the railing, she finally allowed the tears to fall, no witness save the open sky, her sobs lost amidst the sound of the waves.

_It will all be much harder for you… but never give up without a fight._

Cool woolen fabric brushed against his bare shoulders and Zuko started, biting his lip hard. He turned and saw a doll-like girl in the regalia of Fire Nation royalty. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a pillar, away from the view of the people filing in the hall. "You said Lord Yen and Lady Mir forbid you from coming."

Mai stopped adjusting the shawl around his shoulders and raised her wide sleeve to her mouth with a guilty sideways glance. "They did… Azula helped me sneak in here though." Her pale gold gaze sought his eyes, questioning.

In the warmth of the candlelit hall, her jasmine perfume swirled around him, soothing him. Adherence to her parents' strict instructions felt far less important compared to her presence. He sighed. "I'm not angry. But if they found out you went to my Agni Kai though they explicitly told you not to…"

"They wouldn't mind it if you win…" she murmured, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Don't cry. Of course I'm going to win. If I didn't, no parent would honor my betrothal to their daughter. We can't let that happen." He gave her a reassuring smile. But she hugged herself and tears streaked down her perfect porcelain cheeks. He stepped closer and gently tugged at one of her ponytails. "Mai, don't cry…"

"I don't care whether you win or lose, but Zuko… you're going to fight a general—"

"I'll be careful," he assured her, dabbing at her wet cheeks with the shawl she had just given him. "I'm sorry it turned out like this, but that general has shown no concern for the loyal soldiers dedicated to protecting our nation—I had to speak for them."

She nodded in understanding, looking up at him. "You're bleeding…" She brought a hand up to his face but stopped when her fingers almost touched his lips, right where he had bitten them.

Her face glowed pink. He focused on her delicate fingers, wondering how they would feel against his lips.

She pulled out a white handkerchief from her sleeve and touched it against his bleeding lip. "I'm sorry I startled you."

"You don't have to apol—"

"Your Highness. My Lady." An attendant bowed to him then to Mai. "The battle is about to begin."

"I'm coming." Zuko turned back to Mai. "Stay here, all right?" She nodded. "Mai?" He looked into her eyes as he slowly leaned forward; she drew a sharp breath but didn't pull away. He kissed her petal-soft cheek, feeling it grow warm at the touch of his lips.

"I'll be careful," he promised again, looking over his shoulder as he walked to the center of the hall. He walked past the audience, climbed the raised platform and kneeled, awaiting his opponent.

At the other end of the platform, a dark silhouette stood out against a wall of flames, approaching him. Zuko stood up, shifting into a firebending stance, the shawl falling off his shoulders and fluttering to the floor.

The shadows fled from the face of his foe and Zuko dropped his arms in shock. Instead of the general, his father had come to duel with him.

He had made a mistake. His father had taken offense. But he couldn't possibly fight his father! "Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

Fire Lord Ozai looked down at him sternly. "You will fight for your honor."

He dropped to his knees. "I meant you no disrespect, I am your loyal son!"

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

His tears fell freely but he gave them no heed. "I won't fight you…"

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."

Zuko screamed as the Fire Lord's flaming hand clamped over his left eye. He screamed not because of the pain of his face being burned, or the shame of being dishonored in front of so many people, or the terror he felt.

Although his right eye was blurry with tears, he could see his father's amber eyes, so identical to his own, and they burned with hatred so intense. His voice rang out in the silent hall, resonating against the walls.

Through the haze of pain and shame and terror and the echo of his own screams, he heard a muffled cry. In his mind's eye he saw her, her face made pale by grief, both sleeves pressed against her mouth.

The Fire Lord pulled away his hand. "Forgive my weakness," Zuko whispered as he fell on the floor.

He felt attendants lift him unto a stretcher and bear him away, pushing back the curious crowd as they headed for the healers' hospice.

The scent of jasmine laced the air and he strained to lift his head. Mai was running towards him, her satin slippers noiseless against the stone floor. Two attendants barred her way, bowing apologetically.

"Nobody is allowed to see him, my Lady," one of them said.

"But I'm his—"

The attendants kneeled before her and bowed again. "Especially you, my Lady. Please forgive us. The Fire Lord has spoken…"

They stood up to escort Mai. As he was carried away, her pale gold gaze remained upon his face, seeing not the ugliness of his blisters but the pain marked upon them. Tears gathered like dew upon her dark lashes.

_A broken promise, a spring of tears, a dishonored lord… this is not the fate you deserve._

Every apple in the silk-lined basket was ripe to perfection. The gift shone amidst the more humble offerings at the foot of the Shaivite altar. Yet Mai also laid down her best dagger, crafted with an ivory handle by a master forger. Perhaps by giving up a bit of her own protection, Parvati would grant a little more to the one she was praying for.

She ascended the steps leading to the largest altar and laid down another basket of apples, crowning the offering with a polished star ruby. Over the kindling, she poured a pot of jasmine oil before lighting the fire. "Mistress Svaha, intercede for your devoted disciple as she prays. A prayer to your Lord… Master Agni, pleading for the greater strength of your faithful disciple with which to face his trials…"

"My Lady."

She turned and saw four palace guards and a guard captain kneeling in front of her. She frowned at her maids. "I said I was not to be disturbed."

"We apologize, my Lady," the captain said. "But the Fire Lord has requested your presence at the port."

"The port?" She echoed faintly. "Where Prince Zuko is to set sail?"

She hastily concluded her prayer and allowed the guards to escort her out of the temple. One of her maids accompanied her in the carriage that quickly took her to the port.

A large crowd of commoners had gathered to watch the departure of their dishonored prince, and behind a barricade of palace guards, the Royal Family with a few of the nobility and some of the palace staff stood at the dock. The crowd parted for her.

Prince Zuko had his uncle, General Iroh, beside him. Both of them bowed to the Fire Lord. When she approached, the Fire Lord gestured towards Zuko.

She bowed. "Th-Thank you Fire Lord Ozai… for giving me notice about Prince Zuko's departure."

"You are most welcome, my daughter."

She walked past Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula, and bowed to the prince and the general. After they had both bowed, she stepped closer to Zuko. General Iroh stepped back a few paces, and she heard Princess Azula grumble when the Fire Lord said they must give the prince and his lady some privacy.

He seemed cross as he looked down at her, or maybe it was the shiny red scar—his left eye had melted into a permanent glare. Seeing his head shaved save for a scalplock was also jarring. "Zuko, I haven't seen you since your Agni Kai," she said, the sea wind whipping her words away so quickly she scarce heard them.

"Did you come here just to argue with me?"

She twiddled her fingers. "No. It's just that… I really wanted to see you."

"You heard the orders," he said. "The Fire Lord allowed me no visitors."

"Yes…" She hesitated, then said: "You didn't reply to my letters."

"I didn't get any letters."

"Then… they didn't allow letters either."

They were silent for a few moments, then Zuko asked: "Is that all you have to say?"

Her eyebrows drew together in distress. "No—I didn't think I'd get the chance… I wanted to bid you farewell…"

"I bid you farewell too, my Lady," he bowed. "By your leave, I will go now—"

"Wait!" Mai stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Take care, please."

"I will be careful, my Lady."

"I wish you success with your mission…"

There was no question about it; he was glaring at her now. "Do you seriously believe that I can find the Avatar who has been missing for a hundred years and capture him?"

"Yes!" She cried. "If it can be done at all, you can do it… for you never give up without a fight."

"There's no use hoping for the impossible," he muttered. "The Avatar won't be found. And without the Avatar, I will remain banished, never allowed to come home."

She then understood why he treated her so. "Zuko… even if you're cold to me now, I'll still wait for you." She held his face with both hands, stood on tiptoe, and gently kissed his scarred eye. The rough skin scratched against her lips, and she felt the smallest measure of his pain. She brushed another softer kiss upon his scar.

Two of the Fire Lord's attendants approached them. "The Prince's ship will be leaving soon…"

One of the attendants escorted Mai and she took her place beside the Fire Lord. She looked back at Zuko. He stood still where she left him.

"Mai…" his cold mask melted away and he returned her gaze, his amber eyes tormented.

Tears blurred her vision and she bit her lip, holding them back.

The other attendant cleared his throat. "Your Highness, it's time—"

"I'll find him!" Zuko promised. "Don't cry… I'll find him and I'll come back!"

He looked back at her as he climbed the wooden plank to the ship; he would surely have fallen if General Iroh hadn't been leading him. The lines were cut and the sails were raised. The ship started drifting away.

Zuko leaned against the railing and shouted again: "I'll come back! I really will!"

She tried to shout that she believed him, that she would always be the home waiting for him, but her voice caught in her throat. Instead, she nodded and held out her hand at him.

Mai stayed long after Princess Azula announced that she wished to go back to the palace, long after Fire Lord Ozai asked her to return with them, long after nobles and commoners alike had gone away. She stayed, ignoring the pleas of her maid to leave the port lest the damp air make her ill, ignoring the grumbling of the guards tasked to escort her. She stayed watching the ship grow smaller and smaller, watching it disappear into the horizon.

She stayed, with his voice echoing in her mind, with the sound of waves crashing in her ears.

_My bonnie lies over the ocean, my bonnie lies over the sea… my bonnie lies over the ocean— oh bring back my bonnie to me._

The swishing of tea as it was whisked in the porcelain bowl sounded unnaturally loud in the silence of the room. A breeze blew through the open sliding doors; silvery notes from the wind chimes and the garden's fragrance wafted in.

Fire Lord Ozai poured the frothy green tea into Mai's cup first. She accepted the cup without so much as inclining her head. "Be careful, my daughter," he said when she touched the cup with her fingertips. "The tea is very hot."

She gave no reply to his counsel. He poured the remaining half of the tea into his own cup. Mai wondered how he would react if she did something as undignified as blowing the steam from her teacup.

The cups of tea they let cool, and the Fire Lord turned his attention to the various platters of delicacies upon the table. With a paper napkin, he picked a plump bun and placed it on her plate. "The sweet bean buns are satisfactory. So is the dimsum." He took a spring roll with his chopsticks and bit it. Mai kneeled with her hands on her lap, unmoving, as he finished his spring roll.

"My daughter, it would please me to see you enjoy the tea."

But Mai didn't eat her bun; instead she brought her teacup to her lips and sipped. The tea was still very hot—her eyes watered when the drink scalded her lips and tongue, but she took a few more sips before putting down the cup. The tears receded quickly when she looked at the Fire Lord. She wasn't scared of him.

"You will be leaving for Omashu soon. Your father's attack was successful."

She nodded.

"I fear that once you are there, your life might be quite different. There are soldiers and attendants to care for you and your family as befits nobility, but you will be far from the Fire Nation, and you will almost certainly encounter difficulties. Do promise to be ever vigilant, my daughter."

"I promise to be ever vigilant."

"Supplies might be a problem too. I shall enjoin the army to keep the supply routes to Omashu, Agni forbid that we fail. Please enjoy the tea, my daughter, it will not be quite the same in Omashu."

Mai sipped her tea, still ignoring the bun on her plate.

"Do you still resent me for banishing Zuko?"

His image came into her mind along with the sound of waves. Two years stretching into an eternity.

Mai sipped her tea as the silence grew heavier. Fire Lord Ozai was waiting for an answer she knew, but she didn't want to give one—she knew that he already knew what her answer would be.

She met his eyes; he was frowning now. But she kept her silence. She wasn't scared of him.

After a few moments, he said: "I do not blame you. But know only that it pains me too."

Her eyes wandered to the garden outside the sliding doors. The apple tree was heavy with fruit; one fell, joining its withered siblings on the ground. Nobody wanted apples.

"What a sad picture we make," Fire Lord Ozai remarked. She spared him a glance. "The children of the Fire Nation… our hearts are like fire. And they burn lowest when the ones they burn for—our most beloved—are gone."

She wondered if she would be like him one day… possessing a heart that did not only burn low, but had burned out into a lump of coal.

"I shouldn't give myself to such melancholic musings. I must at least send you off with a happy farewell, my daughter. Ah, but—" the Fire Lord shook his head. "The truth is, I should no longer be calling you 'my daughter'. Someday soon, you shall be betrothed to a different young man, and be daughter to his father. I no longer have the right to call you 'my daughter'."

It was her cue to tell him that he would always have the right to call her daughter, but she didn't. She won't stand to be called 'daughter' by this man, not without the future that the epithet should come with.

"But you will still regard Azula as a dear sister, will you not?"

"… Princess Azula has always been like a sister to me."

"I am glad.' The Fire Lord nodded approvingly. "The sweet bean buns are really quite good," he urged. "You should partake of nourishing food. I know it is not my place, but I have noticed you have become much slighter than usual. It causes one to worry, my daughter."

Mai ignored the sweet bean bun and the suggestion offered by the Fire Lord. She wasn't scared of him. She used to be—after all, he held the lives of every single Fire Nation citizen in the palm of his hand. He could do anything to her, and that had scared her.

But no more.

Nothing he could do to her now would ever be worse than what he had already done.

_In your absence, my heart burns lower with each passing day. Now I know you will never come back, and my heart burns lower still. Soon, it will burn nevermore._

The mother turtle-duck squawked as he approached the pond and waded in a protective circle around her young. Once, he had dropped a whole bread bun on one of the turtle-ducklings by accident. Now the mother waded by the pond edge, close to his feet, as if waiting to strike him.

Ursa had always told him that a mother would do anything to protect her children…

Ozai pulled out a slice of bread from his sleeve, crumbled it in his hands, and scattered a handful of pieces across the pond. The turtle-ducks greedily pecked at the crumbs, and the mother turtle-duck brought a few more pieces to the smallest and slowest turtle-duckling.

Fire Lady Ilah had been too sickly to do more than watch him sorrowful eyes whenever Fire Lord Azulon regarded him with disapproval. His father had valued inborn talent, and had held it against him that he wasn't born a firebending prodigy.

Just as he held it against Zuko that he didn't possess a greater natural aptitude.

As surely as Zuko was his son, he was Fire Lord Azulon's son.

The smallest turtle-duckling quacked. He dropped the rest of the bread crumbs. The other turtle-ducks glided across the pond to the crumbs. The runt failed to peck at more crumbs, and it bit his toe. He kicked and the little turtle-duckling struggled before it righted itself. It just undid the mother's efforts to protect it. How foolish.

"Fire Lord Ozai…"

There was a messenger kneeling before him, a scroll in his hands, with the seal of official correspondence. "Read it," he instructed.

"Yes, My Lord… Princess Azula, daughter to Fire Lord Ozai, is pleased to announce her arrival at Omashu, now renamed New Ozai. The Lady Mai of House Hua Zhe, daughter to Governor Yen and Lady Mir, is privileged to join Princess Azula on her mission. The Lady Ty Lee is also part of the company. May it please the Fire Lord to bless their efforts. Honored to serve."

He waved his hand dismissively. The messenger bowed low then left.

Several instances, he had advised her that a small, strong team had advantages an army didn't have. But Azula was not immune to the vanity that was inherent in women and as such, was excessively fond of commanding a large and noisy force to accomplish her mission.

Though as expected, Azula had figured out her best course of action.

The mother turtle-duck snapped at his ankle. He kicked and the turtle-duck fell in the pond with a splash. The water lapped at the pond edges and the splashing seemed to him like the sound of waves.

Zuko will keep on running, but in time, his past will catch up with him, and hold him captive with eyes the color of dawn's first light.

_As you have lost me my heart, so will you lose yours because of me… son of mine._

**Author's Notes again : **I like reviews, they're a fanfictionist reward. So I hope you will review. (Yay for anyone who can guess where I picked up the name 'Hua Zhe'. **:p**)


	3. Ano Sa: Whispers in the Night

**30 Kisses Theme: **#5 "_ano sa_…" ("hey, you know…")

**Premise:** After an eventful day at the beach, Azula professes her longing for her best friend, Zuko makes it up to his girlfriend, and Mai communicates. Spoilers for "The Beach."

**Author's Notes: **Since I took such a long time updating, I lost the claim, but I thought I might as well continue it. I had a Firesome preteen schooltime fic in the works, but "The Beach" canoned so much of my fanon there, and the happiness was too much, so I decided to let it lie for a bit. XD Meanwhile, this fic is inspired by several questions/ideas I have about the episode: (1) Where's the Mai/Azula love? (2) Given how Zuko tries so hard for Mai, he surely would give her more than a kiss to make up for his outburst (3) I SO wanted to see Mai in a bikini, but with the restraining-mommy issues, I had to admit that all the cover-up was necessary to portray that part of her. (4) Still, that doesn't mean I've stopped wanting to see Mai in a bikini (and it's reasonable to believe that my wanting would be far exceeded by Zuko's, LOL). (5) Zuko trashed the buffet table, so it seems Mai never got her food? That girl needs feeding, isn't the rest of the Firesome concerned by how skinny she is? This is my first non-chibi fanfic in this set. Hee.

**Disclaimer:**_**Avatar**_** doesn't belong to me. Zuko and Mai belong with each other.**

**Whispers in the Night**

Scrubbed, rinsed, and oiled to her satisfaction, Mai sat on her bed, combing the sheet of black hair gathered over her shoulder. She was debating whether she should head to Zuko's room to bid him goodnight or to wait for him to come when a spell of lightheadedness made her raise a hand to her temple.

It was then that she realized that in between Zuko's clumsy (yet well-intentioned and somewhat adorable) attempts to impress her, their argument, his subsequent walk-out, their bonfire discussion with Ty Lee and Azula, and the feast of devastation that capped their night, she never had a chance to eat dinner.

"Ty Lee, would you like to eat dinner?" Mai asked turning to the bed on her right.

The other girl rolled on her bed and mumbled: "Of course, I love you Mai."

Mai sighed. Ty Lee was sleeping in her beach clothes and had undoubtedly strewn sand all over her bed. She would be complaining about it tomorrow.

The bed to the left of Mai's, Azula's, was still unoccupied. Mai quickly pulled her hair in its usual style and threw a robe of red damask silk over her skirt and tunic. She left the room and walked to Zuko's.

"Zuko?" She called, tilting her head towards the pink drapes over the door. "Zuko, are you there?" She parted the curtains, years of strict instruction automatically making her lower her eyes lest she see anything inappropriate. "Zuko?" After confirming that the room was empty with a quick glance, Mai turned towards the terrace and approached Loh and Li who were having tea.

"Lady Mai," the elderly twins rasped in unison. "What can we do for you?"

"Do you know where Zuko and Azula are?"

"Oh no, no—we haven't seen Prince Zuko since you came back from the party," they replied quickly—too quickly, Mai thought.

"We have no idea where he is," Loh said.

"As for Princess Azula, we haven't seen her either," Li added.

Loh and Li grinned at her. Slightly puzzled by their behavior, Mai started walking away, but the twins called her back: "Lady Mai? Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen. To get some food."

"Wait!" They cried, both raising a hand to stop her. "Why don't you join us for a light and refreshing cup of oolong tea?"

"No thank you," Mai replied and was about to go on her way when the twins each grasped one of her wrists.

"You can't go to the kitchen," Loh said.

"Why?"

"Because, because... there's no food there," Li said.

The twins nodded at each other. "We'll have to buy some more tomorrow."

"Alright…" Mai nodded. She looked pointedly at her still-restrained wrists, but the twins merely smiled toothily at her.

"Mai, there you are." Azula walked over to them. "I was looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?" She automatically asked.

"Oh you know, I heard that there's a night market just a little bit further inland." Azula took her hands, pulling her away from the twins. "I wanted to go there with you."

Without waiting for an answer, Azula linked arms with Mai and herded her towards the door. "Princess Azula!" The twins shouted after them.

Azula looked over her shoulder and said: "If it's my brother you're worried about, you can tell him I borrowed his girlfriend for a while. He must learn how to share, she's my best friend too, after all."

Mai followed Azula out of the door, carefully keeping the confusion from showing on her face. She had not spent a lot of time with Azula in the past few weeks, in fact, since Zuko returned to the Fire Nation with them.

"I've missed you Mai," Azula said, as if she had read Mai's thoughts. "I've hardly spent time alone with you since Zuko came back. I understand of course," she smiled condescendingly. "Three years is a long time to be away from one's boyfriend. But you shouldn't just forget about your friends, now should you?"

"Of course not," Mai agreed, and meaning it too.

"Then, let's go to the market together. I'm going to pick out some clothes for you. To be honest, I think your beach wear use an unwarranted amount of fabric, and I do not approve one bit. I planned to burn them the first chance I get." She smirked when Mai raised an eyebrow at her. "At least now you'll have something to wear when I do."

* * *

"Mother would never approve," Mai whispered breathily. 

"Your mother isn't here," Azula replied, lips curved in a naughty grin.

Standing behind Mai, she gazed at her friend's reflection in the mirror. Azula had partly sweet-talked, partly coerced Mai into a crimson bikini. The deep hue emphasized the translucent whiteness of her skin—a prized quality in the Fire Nation. The top revealed the fullness of her breasts instead of hiding them. Azula tied a wrap around Mai's waist, the gauzy fabric leaving her slim legs in plain sight.

"I feel like lightning will strike me down for being inappropriate," Mai muttered. "And I also feel very, very cold."

"How perfect. Zuzu is more than willing to keep you warm." Azula laughed at the furious blush that blazed on Mai's cheeks. "You are in Ember Island, my dear, and nobody from the imperial capital is here to see the Lady Mai being bold."

She tugged off the laces and pins that confined Mai's hair, letting it fall loose. She ran her fingers through the silky strands, releasing the light fragrance of jasmine oil in the air. Azula had met a lot of privileged and pampered people, and not one of them had hair like Mai's. When they were children, Azula often yanked Mai's hair out of spite, forcing her to wear them in buns.

"Azula," Mai protested, not quite able to mask the note of horror in her voice. Proper young ladies tied their hair in some manner, it was scandalous for a royal lady to brazenly let her hair loose. "It's improper."

"It's beautiful," Azula retorted.

Pink tinged Mai's pale cheeks as she examined herself in the mirror. Azula smirked. Even though she had grown up with Mai, she had never seen her friend in such a state of dress. Or undress, rather.

Mai's mother would certainly swoon at the sight of her daughter.

"You're not completely oblivious are you?" Azula asked, staring at Mai's pale gold eyes in the mirror. "About the fact that you are beautiful, I mean. After all, royal matriarchs spend much time polishing their daughters to perfection, and I believe your mother was particularly demanding."

"Mother polished me whenever I had to be presented in public and kept me tucked me away otherwise," Mai replied.

The princess shook her head, chuckling. "You and Zuzu are attached at the hip, and his blistering scowl keeps other young men away. But Chan and Ruon Jian still dared to approach you." She stroked Mai's petal-smooth shoulder and whispered. "That Ruon Jian certainly wasted no time trying to catch you as soon as Zuzu's back was turned."

Mai reflexively hugged herself, covering her chest. Azula firmly pulled at her arms, straightening them at her sides. "I know you don't like attention as Ty Lee does. Except, of course, for my brother's attention. But even if you have no intention to return other young men's admiration, it is not such a bad thing, to be adored." She gazed again at Mai's reflection. "There's nothing wrong with being beautiful enough to attract other people."

"Such matters are trivial," Mai said, stubbornly averting her gaze from the mirror.

"Oh Mai, are you sure you would not be threatened if my brother's admirers seek to draw his attention by being more beautiful than you are?" Azula felt her friend's shoulders tense beneath her hands. She smiled. "But that is exactly why I am getting this outfit for you. Consider it as a gift. After all, there is no one else I would rather have as a sister than you."

At those words Mai turned around and met her gaze, a question in those pale gold eyes. "Yes?" Azula prompted.

"… Nothing." Mai's lashes fluttered as she looked down, fingering the edge of her gauzy wrap. "Thank you, Azula."

Azula paid for the outfit in gold instead of demanding it as an offering in the Fire Lord's name. Linking her arm with Mai's, she led the way out of the shop and took the path winding back to the coast. When the way towards the docks diverged from the main path she stopped. "I will return to Loh and Li's cottage now. You should continue to the beach Mai. Zuzu is waiting for you."

"Pardon?" Mai asked.

"I heard him telling Loh and Li not to let you out of their sight until he 'is ready'. I suppose he prepared something for you."

"I see… I will be on my way now. Thank you again." Mai inclined her head and started to leave.

"Mai?" Azula called after her, making her stop and turn around. "Earlier… you told me to leave you alone. But you should realize that's impossible. After all, you are my friend, as close to me as a sister—and someday soon, you will truly become my sister."

Mai nodded slowly. "I know, Azula."

"Another thing… you don't have to hide your emotions all the time. Agni knows I have heard enough of my brother griping that he wants to know how you feel." She snickered then looked her friend steadily in the eye. "I want to know too, Mai. You don't have to hide your true self from me."

In several moments of silence, Mai seemed to consider it. Finally she said: "I will try."

"Good. Now go, Zuzu must be feeling cold there, waiting for you." Azula watched the young lady's graceful exit, a smile playing on her lips.

Ever since Zuko's Agni Kai, Mai had become wary of her—and Azula had to admit it was not unjustified. But she did mean it when she said that she wanted to see the real Mai again, and her true feelings.

Azula had even promised to herself not to use those emotions to her advantage if she can help it.

* * *

The spread was laid out on a stone slab: dimsum, golden fried rice, jasmine tea, peaches and cream. "Just one more thing." Zuko inhaled deeply, then flicked a finger at each of the candles set between the dishes, lighting them. Then he settled himself on the blanket laid on the sand and waited. 

Just when he was thinking about going back to the house to fetch her, he saw her, shadows falling away from her as she approached. Zuko felt the sand beneath him warming as the blood rushed quicker through his veins. Mai was wearing a bikini, the deep red of the fabric contrasting with her luminously pale skin. Her long hair was loose, silk fluttering in the wind and reflecting the moonlight. The wrap around her waist was so gauzy as to be transparent, baring her long, slender legs. And her breasts… Zuko forced himself to look at her face, swallowing a lump in his throat and trying to catch his breath. He had never seen this much of… her.

"I'm glad you didn't wear that this morning," he choked, still trying to compose himself.

"You don't like it?" She tilted her head quizzically and he realized it was a sincere question.

"N-No—I mean I do," he replied quickly. "I just… it's just that, you see how I turn away for one minute and how fast that guy moves towards you…" his words trailed off when she turned away, pushing out her lower lip in displeasure.

"I'm not like Ty Lee."

"I know, Mai," he murmured in a low, soothing voice. He considered explaining to her that even excessively clothed as she usually was, she already attracted other boys' attentions, and since his looming presence as a very obvious and jealous boyfriend had proven insufficient to keep away the more annoying of such boys, he really would not be able to keep his temper (and burning fists) in check if she ever wore a bikini in public, no matter how she hated seeing him rage. But her obvious discomfort about the topic stilled him. Mai seemed to equate attention to scrutiny and criticism. He hoped she realized that he paid attention to her because she was basically perfect. And that he would definitely never let other boys pay too much attention to her.

"It never really occurred to me to wear such an ensemble before." She absently tugged at her snug top, unaware that the quick flashes of hidden skin were tormenting him. "As I have said, Mother… is the way she is." Zuko made a mental note to secretly thank Mai's mother for at least one thing in the future. Mai continued: "But this one is a gift from Azula." She gazed at him. "She also led me here, to you."

Zuko blinked rapidly in surprise. He never imagined before that he would have to thank Azula for anything. "Here…" he took both of Mai's cold hands in his warm ones and indicated the spread with an incline of his head.

Mai sat down beside him on the mat and helped herself to some dumplings. She discreetly did not mention the unusually warm temperature of the sand, he found himself grateful for once that his girlfriend was predisposed to keeping her thoughts to herself.

"So this is why Loh and Li were trying to distract me," she said, after finishing a plateful of dimsum and fried rice that had him slightly befuddled as to where in her willowy body all the food she ate went. "You really went out of your way."

He shrugged nervously, upsetting his own plate on the sand. "I just remembered that in all the—er, excitement, you never got to eat dinner."

Mai raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a sound that might have been a giggle. He watched as she dipped a piece of peach in the cream and ate it. She chewed daintily, a thoughtful look on her face. "… Zuko?"

"Yes?" He asked quickly, suddenly unsure if he had mixed too much honey with the cream.

"You don't have to try so hard all the time." She murmured, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

He took her hand and kissed the smooth skin of her palm. "I know. But I want to."

She brought her other hand to his chest, lightly grazing his muscles with her fingertips. "You should also know… I do appreciate the things you do for me."

"You must be cold," he managed to growl before he pulled her on his lap, the hitching of her breath the only indication that she noticed the excessive heat radiating from his limbs. Pressing kisses on her neck, he moaned against her skin as she threaded her fingers in his hair, massaging his nape. His hair was nowhere near as soft and silky as hers, and he briefly wondered if she wanted to see him pay more attention to it, like that stupid guy who had the nerve to hit on her. "Mai, why did you talk to that guy anyway?" He asked before he could stop himself.

She pulled away from him and he looked up to see in her pale gold eyes annoyance and the usual hesitation to speak. But she answered him. "He was... extremely comical. He actually said: 'hey there, sweet sugar cakes.'"

A corner of her mouth turned up in amusement, and Zuko took that as his cue to lean forward and capture her lips, inwardly smirking in satisfaction at the knowledge that she tasted like peaches and cream instead of sugar cake.

They were both slightly breathless when they broke the kiss, yet Mai smiled. "Still think I don't have passion for anything?"

He pulled her with him as he leaned back on the mat, smiling when her hair spilled off her shoulders and fell in a silky sheet across his chest. "Not making that mistake again," he whispered huskily against her ear, chuckling at the flush that colored her cheeks before pressing his mouth to hers again.

**Author's Notes (again):** I've always assumed that Mai was the perfect picture of Fire Nation beauty: translucent paleness of the skin, very black and shiny hair (the only shiny hair in the Avatar world, really), sharp and slanted eyes (in the classic golden color of the Fire Nation), and a slim face. After all, much of Fire Nation is based on Imperial China, and Mai is a classic Oriental beauty. It's no wonder why the (admittedly hot) Ruon Jian tried sneaking past her jealous boyfriend. XD Ah, somebody needs to write fanfic of Ruon Jian making another attempt on Mai—the Maiko fandom deserves to see funny jealous!Zuko as opposed to angsty jealous!Zuko (plus points for the use of 'sweet sugar cakes!'). And fanfic of Zuko wanting to warm Mai with his touch, seeing as how stressed it is in the canon now. XD


	4. News, Letter: Lucky Star

**Author's Notes: **Yes, let me jump on the bandwagon—let me write a What Zuko's Love Letter to Mai Said fic.

**30 Kisses Theme: **#2 news, letter

**Premise:**If you had asked me to stay I would have stayed, if you had asked me to take you with me I would not have refused, if you had kissed me I would have never left your side. Anything you wish is my command, and that is exactly why I can only write you this letter.

**Disclaimer:**_**Avatar **_**doesn't belong to me. Zuko and Mai belong with each other. Physical separation is no barrier to true love, and these two continued to love each other across a distance of three years. To wait until the summer's end and fight in a world-changing war in the meantime isn't going to tear them apart.**

**Lucky Star**

_Dearest Mai,_

_There are things I must tell you, even if I do not have the courage to say them face-to-face. That too I must explain, why I cannot face you. If you had asked me to stay I would have stayed, if you had asked me to take you with me I would not have refused, if you had kissed me I would have never left your side. Anything you wish is my command, and that is exactly why I can only write you this letter._

_I decided that I must leave the Fire Nation. I decided this all on my own, without Uncle, or Azula, or my father. I cannot bear to stay there and live my life as a prince after seeing the world outside the palace-city's walls. As a child, I have taken great pride in being a prince of the greatest nation of the world. But all such illusions have been proven false: I have seen for myself what our country, our people, do to the rest of the world. We are destroying everything with this war. Peace and balance must be restored before it is too late. So, I will help the Avatar. This is my destiny._

_And your destiny? I cannot claim to know. But I look at you and I see a young lady of the Fire Nation aristocracy, born into privilege and bred with misinformation and sheltered from the realities of the world beyond, and I know that whatever your destiny is, it is apart from mine. For now. The truths about the great empire fill me with such disgust, yet you belong to that world, and though I leave it, I do so that I may come back and transform it into the kind of world that you deserve to live in. A world wherein the failures of your exiled prince lover do not jeopardize your position, wherein you no longer have to live by the manipulations of a spiteful princess, wherein you will never have to be afraid to talk or care or believe. _

_So remains the truth that I love you. I love you. I loved you when I was a boy trying to save you from flaming apples. I loved you when you let me hug you, even though proper young ladies weren't supposed to let young men touch them, because you sympathized with my mother's disappearance. I loved you when I became crown prince and every other girl suddenly paid attention to me, yet you still threw mud at me when I tugged at your pigtails. I loved you that time I pinned you against a tree and kissed you, and you slapped me because I took it without asking and you would have given it if I had just asked. I loved you after my first Agni Kai and you looked at me the same way even with the scar on my face. I loved you as a banished prince and I loved you as a fugitive. I loved you as a newly reinstated prince and you were the only part of my old life that felt right. I love you now, even if I am forsaking this prince identity that does not fit me anymore. I have changed, but not everything about me has changed, I still love you._

_War tears people apart and brings out the worst in them. Us too, have been forced apart by this war, and the next time we meet you will be by my sister's side and I will be with the Avatar, and maybe we will have to fight. Yet I can still believe that after all this, we will be reunited. You will still be everything I have ever longed for, and I will have become the kind of man worthy of you._

_All my life I have been told that I was lucky to be born, but you make me feel like I was born under a lucky star._

_I have always been yours and will continue to be, wherever I am, no matter how far._

_Zuko_

* * *

"How sweet," Azula sneered, glaring at her brother's syrupy thoughts and fancy calligraphy, carefully composed and sealed with a kiss.

Her reddened cheek still stung from their father's reproof. Zuko had no business growing a mind and ruining her plans.

"Well, two can play that game, Zuzu." The roll of parchment burst to blue flames in her hand and withered to ash.

"Azula?" Mai entered her room, interestingly enough, looking perturbed. Ty Lee followed right behind, and shot forward to throw her arms around Azula.

"Oh Azula, it's so good to see you!" The pink girl cried. "We left the bunker as soon as the guards gave the signal, but when we went to the palace you weren't there, and Mai looks for Zuko because he promised to come for her after the Invasion, and Zuko wasn't there, and there's a commotion going on." She patted along the princess' arms and sides. "Are you okay? Did you manage to hold them off? Did anyone hurt you—"

"I'm fine, Ty Lee," Azula assured her, catching her hands. The girl finally released her. Azula turned to Mai. She stood beside her bed, looking collected, but with just the slightest hint of disquiet in her pale gold eyes. Azula discreetly shook the ashes off her hand.

"I'm sorry to be the one to bring you terrible news, Mai…"

* * *

**Author's Notes (again):** Zuko's letter—I can imagine him being a lot more eloquent in letters than he is at talking-face-to-face, that's why this is rather long and sounds much more… composed than normal Zuko.

If you're been following this, then you might have noticed that the title changed, from 30 Kisses to 15 Kisses. Originally, I planned to do all 30 themes as fanfics and then again as fanart. But I changed my mind, I'll do 15 as fanfics and 15 as fanart. I do love Maiko and I think I've become a bigger Avatard than I am as a Narutard... but the Avatar fandom has become... tiresome. I'm thinking of just enjoying the show and not doing too many fannish things.

Anyway, now review--and that means you silent readers too.


End file.
